Closure
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: It's been two years and nothing much has changed…Seasons came and went. New spirits appeared. Everything was mostly the same…Well…Jack wasn't…Not anymore…He didn't speak, he stopped laughing…he stopped being Jack…It's been two years since Haley died in Jack Frost's arms…It's been two years since he's smiled…It's been too long… 'I need to see him…' ONE SHOT! PIC IS ALL MINE.


_**Closure**_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hi people! This little one shot ties in with my ROTG fic "Good Old Hallow's Eve". Read and enjoy! **__** Kind of a follow up/epilogue if you want to look at it like that.**_

_Summary – It's been two years and nothing much has changed…Seasons came and went. New spirits appeared. Everything was mostly the same…Well…Jack wasn't…Not anymore…He didn't speak, he stopped laughing…he stopped being Jack…It's been two years since Haley died in Jack Frost's arms…It's been two years since he's smiled…It's been too long… _

_'I need to see him…'_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH...ER!**_

_**Remember, Sandman writes/'speaks' with his sand in ITALICS.**_

_Closure_

_ONE-SHOT_

Things had changed…Nothing was the same anymore…_He_ wasn't the same anymore.

_'Oh Jack…I wish things had been different…'_ glancing at the winter spirit who sat silently at his lake, Haley Eve gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, Jack…" with a heavy heart, Haley wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Of course, Jack was completely oblivious. Staring into his blank, blue eyes, Haley felt even more sadness surround her. "I wish you could see me…I wish I wasn't stuck like this…I'm just all magic now…No body, no form…Nothing…" _'Like a ghost…'_

"We gotta help 'im somehow…Frostbrat's not himself, North…The little show pony hasn't been the same since…" the pooka trailed off with a sigh. Sitting in their usual meeting spots at the Globe, the four Guardians sat in heart wrenching silence.

"But what _can_ we do, Bunny?" Tooth murmured sadly. "Haley's gone…"

"Yeah but…the kid can't go on like this…It's been two years, Tooth…"

_"Haley was the first person Jack liked…His first kiss…Everything…How could he not be like that?"_

"What he needs is closure, Sandy…Jack needs to get over this or he'll never be the same again…"

"But, is it too late?" North murmured as he remembered the lost look in Jack's eyes that fateful day. The last day Haley was alive…

Bunny couldn't respond to that…

_How could he?_

He knew how painful it was to lose people that mattered.

_Like the other pookas…_

He was down this road before.

And it _hurt_.

It hurt to know that Jack was making the same mistake he did.

_Making history repeat itself._

"I am sorry, Jack…I wish there was a way I could talk to you…To hold you…To do anything…" a small tear dropped from Haley's translucent face and, to her shock, it plopped on Jack's knee and soaked into his worn pant leg. Blinking blankly and looking at his leg, the pale spirit touched the damp spot.

"_Wet_…?" he murmured softly as his fingers made the tear drop freeze. Staring at his clothed knee, Jack's face became lifeless once more and he slowly dropped his hand. Staring with her hands covering her mouth, Haley felt a bit of hope fill her.

"H-he felt the teardrop…He touched it! It was real!" Looking down at the snow surrounding them and the lake, the ex spirit felt another burst of hope in her chest. Crawling to a deep patch of snow, she dragged her finger in it. "Please let this work…"

A line soon followed.

Gasping, more tears fell from her cheeks.

"I-It works…I can write in the snow…I can talk to him!" looking at Jack, Haley drew closer. "I need to get his attention…" a stray tear dropped on Jack's palm this time, making him look down in shock. "Before it freezes, I have to talk to him!" quickly writing in the snow, Haley waited with bated breath as Jack glanced at the snow laden ground. His blue eyes widened as he stared at the snow.

"H-Haley…?" smiling through her tears, Haley excitedly replied in the snow.

"It is you…B-but how…? You…That day you…" shaking her head, Haley wrote once more.

"You…turned into magic…?"

_"What's done is done, frost child...After all, you can't return something that's been destroyed...Your precious little Haley no longer has magical powers...Now, those powers belong to me...Not even her crude witchcraft can help her! You see, once an immortal loses all of their magical power, they are reverted to their previous human form. They no longer possess a magical ability..."_

Jack's eyes widened as understanding swept over him.

_"There is no way to return her to normal but you best spend your time well...I'm afraid she won't last the next few months before her body withers away..."_

"What Pitch said…Your body withered away…But you got your magic back so it's like you never died…Just lost a form…" smiling, the invisible Haley nodded happily.

_'Now you get it.'_ She wrote before a bittersweet smile graced her face. _'I missed hearing your voice, frost brat…I missed that smile of yours…'_

"I've missed you too, Hales…Isn't there a way for you to come back?" sighing, the witch frowned.

_'I don't think so…Magic has changed in the past two years so a lot of old spells and incantations are obsolete now…There may have been an old way, but now…I think I'm stuck like this…'_

"I'll find a way…"

_'What?'_

"I'll find a way, Haley. I swear, I'll save you…" staring at Jack's determined blue eyes, Haley felt more tears sting her eyes.

_'If I could, I'd wring that toothpick neck of yours, frost brat…You have me acting all mushy and tearing up…'_

Laughing, Jack unknowingly placed his hand on what he thought was snow. Gasping, Haley looked at the pale hand gently covering hers. "Well isn't that a good thing? You're acting like your old self, Hales. I like that Haley better…" Smiling softly, Haley placed her other hand atop Jack's. Noticing his eyes widen in shock, Haley froze. Looking down at his hand and then back directly at Haley, Jack touched his palm uncertainly. "I…can feel your hand, Hales…You touched my hand…" brown eyes widened as she wrote in the snow once more.

_'How is that possible? You never noticed me before…I tried to hug you earlier but you didn't even react…'_

"This is…so weird…" the white haired spirit murmured as he squinted at where Haley sat. "I swear I'm seeing something right in front of me but it's…transparent…Like ice…I can barely make it out…"

_'Jack…'_ Haley paused as she squeezed his hand. _'That's me…' _with widened blue eyes, Jack slowly reached out to the strange spot. Touching something soft and damp, the winter Guardian jerked back in shock. Giggling, Haley wrote in the snow once more. _'That was my cheek…I can't believe you can see me a little…Maybe there is a way for me to come back after all…'_ Smiling, Jack gave Haley's hand another squeeze.

"I'll find that way, Hales…I promise."

_**END…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ OMG! SO MUCH FLUFF. I've wanted to do a one shot as a follow up for GOHE for so freaking long but school is eating up my damn time. Finally I've gotten this done and I love how it all turned out! I hope you all enjoyed it as well…Hell I know you all will after the numerous reviews on GOHE's finale. I really want to thank you all for the great reviews and outpour for that final chapter. Let me know if I did JackLey justice, k?**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


End file.
